


The Lost Turtle

by OrangeWarrior



Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Fifth Turtle [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: A lot of badasses, AU is weird, Angst, Casey gets called stupid nicknames and he doesn't like them, Character Death, Donnie has depression, F/M, HARD, I mean that last one, Is dieing inside, Leo still trainin like, Like Caser and Casey Bones, My oc is evil, Natural Disasters, Raph being pissed half the time, TMNT, TMNT 2012, Tries to kill the main characters, cursing, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeWarrior/pseuds/OrangeWarrior
Relationships: Leonardo/April O'Neil (TMNT), Michelangelo/Shinigami (TMNT)
Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Fifth Turtle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896943





	The Lost Turtle

1duiduSIUdkjlcdhksdul


End file.
